1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wallet security device for sounding an alarm if the wallet is stolen. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a wallet security device which activates an alarm after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed from the time the wallet was removed from the pocket, purse, or similar enclosure of the user unless a code is entered into the device shortly thereafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,249 issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Howard A. Steck et al. discloses a wallet security device including a photodetector. Upon removing the wallet from the pocket, when the photodetector is exposed to light, an alarm sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,789 issued May 25, 1976 to Francis M. McGahee discloses a credit card monitoring device having a plurality of switches, each held open when in contact with one of the credit cards located therein. When one of the credit cards is removed, the switch associated therewith is closed so as to activate a timer connected to an alarm. The timer then activates the alarm upon the expiration of a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,745 issued Sep. 8, 1987 to Solly Simanowitz discloses a credit card alarm device for a wallet having a plurality of switches, each associated with one credit card, and each located in parallel with one another. The parallel switches are in series with a photodetector switch which is closed when no light is detected, a power source, and an alarm. The alarm is activated when the photodetector detects no light, such as when the wallet is closed, and one of the credit cards has not been returned to the wallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,802 issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Felix Urbanczyk discloses an alarm device attachable to an article carrier, such as a briefcase or handbag. The alarm device is activated when the carrier is completely opened. If the carrier is only partially opened to allow a user to deactivate the alarm device contained therein before the carrier is completely opened, the sounding of the alarm is avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,111 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Chuck Teal discloses an alarm device utilized in a purse and which is activated after a preset amount of time from opening the purse unless the alarm is deactivated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,561 issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Eric S. Johnson discloses a container having a lid removably attached thereto. The lid includes a lock which can only be opened when a set code entered from a keypad located on the lid is entered.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.